Portable media players are increasing in popularity. A portable media player is a transportable device that plays one or more media file types, including text, audio, video, graphics, animation, images, interactive, and other media file types.
Many portable media players were originally developed to play music files, such as mp3 files. These players were dedicated to the playback of music, and offered little or no additional functionality. As players have increased in popularity, however, developers or manufacturers of players have sought to gain users by incorporating other functionalities into media players. For example, media players may provide wireless connectivity, such as connectivity with 802.11 (“Wi-Fi”) networks. However, because media players are designed to play media and wireless connectivity is not established in most players, users may find it difficult to manage or properly utilize the wireless capabilities of a portable music player.
These and other problems exist with respect to portable media players.